can't you see?
by ka0tic-pin-i
Summary: when yolei finds out that ken's been cheating on her [and when they're engaged!], who will try to comfort her? will she see that? i'm not telling you the couple! my first fan fic on this name ^_^


"Hey, honey 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I don't own the characters. So please don't sue me. This is a great story and I spent a lot of time on it! I'm just a huuuuuuge fan.. 

Thanks - by RiCeBaLLqT 

"Hey, honey." She said as she walked up to her boyfriend. 

`Soon to be husband.' I thought. `Why can't she see? He doesn't love her! I know he's been cheating on her with Kari. Kari! Of all the girls in the world it had to be Kari. Her best friend. The one she depends on. The one she tells her secrets to. I can't believe it.' 

I watched the couple join hands and I became disappointed. 

"Davis, is something wrong?" she asked. 

I didn't hear her first. I was too caught up in my thoughts.. and staring at her. I sighed. 

"What was that, Yolei?" I asked. 

"Is something wrong? You don't look too happy." 

"I'm.. fine." I said. "But thanks for asking." I smiled. 

Yolei smiled too. "No problem." 

We walked around the park for awhile. `Here comes the couple and the loner.' I thought. 

"Hey look there's Kari!" Yolei said and went over to Kari. 

When I was sure that Yolei couldn't hear me I stopped Ken. 

"Why Ken? Why do you choose to do this?" I asked. 

"Ummm, what are you talking about, Davis?" 

"Damn you! You know for sure what I'm talking about. Now, why?" 

"About Yolei and me? Are you jealous?" 

"No, I am NOT jealous. I know you're cheating on her!" I screamed at him. 

"Can you speak any louder?! Yolei's going to hear!" 

"And you don't want her to know, why? You're just a jerk! You think that not telling Yolei will not hurt her feelings? What if she finds out from someone else? How will she feel? Do you want to know?" I looked at him with anger written all over my face. "Yolei! Can you come here for a minute?!" 

"Alright!" she yelled back. She ran over a took a breath. "Yeah? What is it?" 

"Come with me." I took her hand and led her to someplace we could talk. 

"Davis? What is it? Is something wrong that you have to tell me?" 

"Yes. There is something definitely wrong." 

"Well?" 

"I'm sorry but.. Ken's been cheating on you." 

"WHAT?!" she screamed. 

"Shhh.. it's true. I saw him and Kari making out a couple days ago right here in the park." 

"You're kidding, right? It must've been someone else." 

"No. Yolei, I'm not lying. The last thing I'd ever do is lie to you. He even admitted it." 

"NO! It can't be true!" Yolei cried and collapsed onto her knees. She cried into her hands and spoke: "Davis, how long? How long weren't you going to tell me?" 

I knelt slowly down next to her and put a hand onto her back. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell you because.. I didn't want to see you crying like this. I'm really sorry and if you don't want to talk to me or see me ever again.." 

"Davis, stop. It's all right. I'm glad you told me. But I can never forgive Ken for this!" she said and stood up. She marched over to Ken. There he was.. flirting with Kari. 

Yolei went up to Ken and slapped him on the face. "I HATE YOU!" she screamed and ran. As she ran, her engagement ring from Ken fell off her finger. 

I looked over at Ken. His hand was at his cheek and Kari was worried. He glanced at me and I shook my head with disappointment. 

I ran after Yolei. As I did, thoughts went through my head.. 

"Yolei! Hey, wait up!" I screamed. 

She was crying again. `Why does she keep running away from me? And why has she been crying so much?' 

I finally caught up to Yolei and put my arms around her to stop her from running. 

She looked up at me with her tear-stained face. She was confused. She looked down at her waist. At my hands. `Oh.. she probably doesn't feel right.' 

"Sorry." I said moving my hands away from her waist. "I just didn't want you to run away from me again." 

As soon as I finished my sentence she turned around to go but I grabbed her arm before she left. 

"Stop. I hate how you keep running away from me. I'm worried. Did I do something to hurt you?" 

She turned around again to look at me. More tears rolled down her face and she couldn't speak a word. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm.. scared. That when I.." she stopped. She couldn't handle it anymore. 

"Yolei? Why are you scared? Please, tell me. I'm right here for you." I said, trying to comfort her. 

"That when I leave you won't talk to me anymore. That you'll just forget about me and live your life. That you'll never see how much I.." she trailed off. "..care about you." She turned away from me and silently cried. 

I was in shock. I let go of her arm but she didn't leave. `She.. cares about me?' 

"Yolei, I will never forget you. The truth is.. I care about you too." I replied. "Now come here." I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tight. "Don't worry.. I'll never forget." I whispered in her ear. 

I kept running until I found her. "Yolei?" I called. There was no answer. `She has to be here. This is the only place she would be.' 

"I am so glad you came back! I missed you so much!" I said as I hugged Yolei. She came back after six years in America. "I told you that I would never forget! And may I add that you are so gorgeous?" 

Yolei blushed. "Thanks. You're kinda cute yourself." 

It was my turn to blush. "Thank you." I replied. "I want to show you something." 

I took Yolei to an abandoned shack. It was great in size for a small hangout and no one was using it. 

"What is this place?" she asked as she looked at all the spider webs. A spider came crawling down right in front of her face. She jumped right into my arms. 

I laughed. "I don't think you like spiders." 

"Ya think?" she replied. 

"So, what do you think about making this a little hangout or something?" 

"That would be great! But the spiders are out!" 

"We both laughed. "Of course." 

I looked around in the small shack for my friend. `Where is she?' I started to sing her favorite song. 

"Look into my eyes 

and you will see 

what you mean to me.." 

I saw her stand up in a corner. Her eyes shined from her tears as she looked at me. 

"Search your heart, 

search your soul, 

and when you find me there 

you'll search no more.." 

"Thank you." She said. "For following me." 

"Yolei, you know I care about you." I said. "I care about you more than Ken.." I said. 

"Davis.." she said as tears flowed down her face. She went up to me and hugged me. "I love you." 

"I.. love you too." I whispered. 

Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think! =DD 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
